§ Sudden and Not sudden LOVE §
by ShadoWalker
Summary: Sakura says 'There is no'TRUST'or'LOVE'in MY LIFE.'Syaoran:becomes Sakura's husband,he LOVEs her,but how he is gonna make her love him? Why they get MARRIED?Full Summary inside!CH She is SINGLE?YAY! UP DATED
1. Prologue

**_Sudden and not Sudden LOVE_**

**Summary:_Sakura rich, arrogant, the best and well known business lady in Japan and famous model through out the world and slight singer (thank to Tomoyo). And never bother anything but her work. Syaoran, the famous business men and rich men in the China. But for a business deal came to Japan and became a lover of arrogant Sakura Kinomoto and then become her soon-to-be-husband. But what will happen after marriage? Will Sakura love back? And can go on?_**

**This is the first story i m write all by myself, without finishing others. But i hope you guys will like it, I promise there will so many SS moment… it's going to be long. But be patient, it will go well…this will tell u guys the lifestyle of each person…as I will tell u story _directly_…don't want to explain why because of they life… so _this chapter is for u to know_ who they are, age, life, what they do?...etc.**

_**Prologue**_

**Sakura Kinomoto**: She is 21, rich but lives a normal way, alone. Her past change her life, she never smile and think nothing but work and work, keeping her busy all the time. Fujitaka Kinomoto, her father died leaving his properties to Touya Kinomoto, her brother and her.

From the two companies Sakura is the head of TS Company (they deal with cloth); she took over the business at the age of 18. And Cherry Blossom, the first director of Blossom Planners (planners of weddings). And the main model of Daidouji Fashions and slight singer.

She lives alone in a house without any servants, far from the main town, even New Kinomoto Mansion. The Old Kinomoto Mansion is far from town and Sakura's house and it's empty for 7 years and only an old house-keeper, Mr. Edgar stays there.

**Touya Kinomoto**: Bother of Sakura, age is 29. He lives in New Kinomoto Mansion, he moved in after getting married to his beloved wife; Kaho Kinomoto (married her at age of 22) and have a 5 year old son Toji Kinomoto. He is owner of Kinomoto Corporation and TS Company (Sakura is the head meaning control the company but Touya is the owner). Touya take care of Kinomoto Corporation mainly, sometimes calls Sakura for attend his meet. And very rich (not to mention).

**Fujitaka Kinomoto** and **Nadesiko Kinomoto**: Parents if Touya and Sakura. Both died in an accident on their way to home. Fujitaka Kinomoto was very kind, loving and wealthy men. Nadesiko Kinomoto was famous model through the world.

**Tomoyo Daidouji**: Best and closest friend or cousin of Sakura. Same age. She took over her mother's Daidouji Toy Factory. And have her own Daidouji Fashions, in which Sakura is the main model. And Plumb Blossom, the second director of Blossom Planners (planners of weddings). And very famous singer, for her beautiful voice through out the world. And soon will marry her first love and fiancé, Eriol Hiiragizawa.

**Eriol Hiiragizawa**: Age 22. (No need to know what is his work only…) He is engaged to his first love, Tomoyo. Oh, he works with his cute little cousin.

**Syaoran Li**: He is Eriol's cute little cousin. Same age as him. He is rich, ignores everyone, and especial girls because they love him for his money and looks, not for who he really is. But on the way to Japan, change his life…by fall in love with the depressed girl…

**AN: this is the part to understand their life. But the will start soon… I m a lot busy with my life, so when ever I m free I will write and update at least little… but please keep in touch. **


	2. The Frist Look

**AN: I m very very _SORRY_, but I must admit I m way bad at grammar and spelling.**

Ch-**1**: **The First Look**

"Hey! Sakuraaa…" a cheerful voice of an amethyst-eyed girl with her eyes shimmering and her waist-length wavy violet-blue hair bouncing as she run towards her deep emerald green-eyed friend with her waist-length auburn hair blew gracefully about her face. The two friends were at airport, the amethyst-eyed girl, waving hands her in air showing the tickets.

'What now?' thought Sakura? Then she noticed the tickets in her hand. The amethyst-eyed girl can to her.

"Will you stop shouting name, Tomoyo? I don't want any more attention." Said Sakura, a pause and then "and what's with the tickets?"

They were in airport of America now they can there for a business work. They were already guarded with bodyguards, making there way inside. It was heard to control crow, after all they were the famous model and singer.

"How more attention can you get? This is the Total 100 percent." Tomoyo replied with confused look but in a teasing way. Indicating Sakura, that she is dense.

"Stup up!! Just tell what's with the tickets?" with frustration.

"Oh… you see it's just … err…that" reply Tomoyo and thinking 'Oh boy, she is not gonna be happy with it…'; "Ah…."

"Will u hurry up? I don't have all day, u know?" with more annoyance.

"Well… u see our plane's has some troubles, so I have bought first class tickets to Japan."

"What? I m gonna fire the…m" she was interrupted by Tomoyo's phone as it started to ringing. Tomoyo saw the name and her gives an adorable and sexy smile and picks it up saying…

"Hey Hon." With pleasant voice

-Hello! Honey, where are you? I'm already sitting inside the plane.-

"Oh… I will right there, dear."

-Ok, my waiting. I love you, darling.-

"See you in few minutes. I love you too." With that, Tomoyo hang up.

Sakura gave her 'explain' look. She said, "You knew that for a long time, right?"

Tomoyo said, "Yeah, from morning. When I told Eriol, that we were going by this plane. He bought his and his parker's tickets and made in same plane with ours. Sakura I am sorry, but u know I m not seeing Eru (nick-name of Eriol. Pronounce A-ru) for three whole days and nights. You know I love him so much and missed him…so I just can say 'no' to him and I..." interrupted

"Yada, yada, whatever. I don't time for this. You will need year**s** say. I don't wanna miss _this_ plane to Japan and my meeting there. So, has just shut up and let's go." Said Sakura and walked away, acting as if she doesn't bother at all.

But Tomoyo knows her very well since they were in sand box. Though she wasn't like these 12 years ago. She knows her cares a lot but never shows.

/ Inside the plane, after take off /

Sakura seat the one with window, preparing her work in the laptop for her meeting that she will attendant at 6:30 pm, plane should land at 5:45 pm. Tomoyo beside her doing nothing, but things about her **Love**. Then she turns to Sakura and said

"I am going to look for Eriol."

"Whatever" replied Sakura.

Tomoyo walking backwards for seat E, her seat was B. then she found E, meaning...

"Hey, sweetheart!" said Tomoyo

"Hey, Sweetie!" relied Eriol, he has black-blue hair and icy-blue eyes as stand up and hugged her and she hugged him back. Suddenly it was like the rest of the world had faded away. They became mesmerized in each other's eyes and soon they were both leaning in. Their lips met in a soft sweet kiss, not want to stop, but…

Cough, cough

Making them break away from each other. Look at the person, had dark brown messy hair with amber eyes and a tan skin. Looking at them with a disgusting face and said

"Stop being so mushy-mushy front of me. Go and get a room."

"Ah…don't be so mean Syaoran, this poor guy has missed his fiancé, **so** much." With that Eriol leaned down and stolen quick kiss from Tomoyo's lips.

"Eww…. **G**et a room." said Syaoran

"Heh Li-sama, why don't you go and take my seat?" said Tomoyo, before Syaoran could reply Eriol said

"It's ok if you don't want to go, my cute little cousin." With that he started to lean towards Tomoyo, before their lips touch…

"Of course, I would love to." Said Syaoran and start to walk towards Tomoyo's seat

"It's seat number B" Tomoyo told from behind and then she playful slapped arm and leaned her head in Eriol's chest, then said, "oh…Eriol, you are so naughty and evil." Before replying Eriol pulled her back and kiss her again and said

"That's you love me."

"Yep, that's I love You." They kiss again and again...

**_Sakura's point of view_**

Oh… that idiot is shouting. Do they know that, whole plane crew were look at them…? I could tell that all the heads were looking at them and don't even need to look. I know Mr. and soon-to-be-Mrs. Gross very well…all they can do is grossly and creepy stupid things… there also an unknown voice..., may be Eriol's parker or something... oh … wait... Eriol said something like 'cute little cousin'… What the HELL? I don't have time this or anything I have finish the work for my meetings…

I was totally in my concentration, when a stupid voice interrupted me…

"Excuse me, may I sit here?"

**_Syaoran's point of view_**

I was walking towards Daidouji's seat… I notice people where looking at me, but more towards the weird couple… Thank God there is no young girls here… I hate them looking at me, with there batting eyelashes... heh, here is seat B… from back, I would see auburn hair girl sitting beside Daidouji's seat near the window (left side) …. I walk beside the seat (right side)… I still can't see the face for her waist-length auburn hair covering her face, she was working with her laptop… then I said

"Excuse me, may I sit here?"

She turns her face with annoyance and little frown was present on her face… her eyes wear beautiful, but something about…

**AN: I hope u guys r interested to read it… In some I write in short cut… sorry… please I apologize for spelling and grammar…please REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW… the more I get more I will try to update.**


	3. Not even a 'Hi'

Ch-2: Not even a '**_Hi_!**'

_**Syaoran's point of view**_

She turns her face with annoyance and little frown on her face… her eyes wear beautiful, but something about…

"I think the person who sits here have already giving u the permission. Do u really need my permission?" she interrupted my thought, her voice were totally in annoyance and angry. I think I heard her call me 'Idiot'. Nah, she really did call me.

She turned back to her laptop and started to do her work again. 'I will take that as a 'Yes'.

'Wow' she is totally different. She is not like those 'batting eyelashes' girls. She was not even polite or a smile could do. More importantly she didn't even say a 'Hi!'

She is in totally concentration in her work. -Sigh- She is so lovely. Her eyes her so beautiful, I gazed to those green eyes… those lovely emerald eyes… those green eyes -sigh-, I can just drowned on them, but there is something missing. Why there some dark shade of loneliness. Oh my Gosh, I never thought of girl like that, my heart is beating so fast, I can't calm it down...

"Oh God, I m in Love." Oh, I muttered that through my own mouth. She is looking at me weirdly. She made a disgusting face and when back to work. Definitely, heard me. My first expression went stupid. I can't believe I m in Sudden Love. Those stupid girls want me for my money or looks, but she doesn't even bother anything. I don't think she doesn't even seem to likes me. Oh, where was I? Oh, something was missing in her depressed eyes. I wish I can help her, I wish I can see her smile. She looks so adorable without smile, Oh how she is gonna look with a smile……………………

**_End to Syaoran's point of view_**

**_Sakura's point of view_**

I was in my concentration, I don't time weird people, looking at me…then I heard "Oh God, I m in Love." WHAT? Talking of weird people, I looked at him…then back this stupid is mad or whatever… he may be talking of someone else…I don't have time for this type of non-sense things.

**_End to Sakura's point of view_**

In whole plane Syaoran was drowned of his thoughts, Sakura was busy with her work she knows very well, people r stupid and they always look at her. She didn't even care because she is not gonna see that stupid face looking at her. (How much wrong she was)

/Inside plane, it landed in 5:15 pm/

Syaoran was too busy looking at Sakura, but she stood up took her hand luggage and started to walk away. Syaoran at last came back to reality and following Sakura. Sakura have to pass by Tomoyo and Eriol. When she was passing them …

"Hey! Sakura!" called Tomoyo

Sakura turned "What?" not in good mood

"Hey I think I will go wi…." Interrupted by Sakura's phone

Ring, Ring

"Sakura Kinomoto speaking"

-Greeting Miss Kinomoto-

"Oh Merry, the meeting is at 6:30 pm, right?"

(Merry was her Secretary)

-Yes, Ma'am-

"Ok, now call the meeting at 5:35 pm."

-But Ma'am..?-

"No but. Just do what I say. I will be there in 15 mins, I want everything Ready" with a strong voice

-Yes, Ma'am-

Then call Mr. Wong at 7:00, I will talk about the deal and final it today before 9:00 pm. And also Mr. Anderson I will tell him to come to me in 9:03 pm with files of Deck Corporation I want it to done by to night and talk to Mr. Deck and start the work by tomorrow. Got the point?"

-Yes Ma'am-

"Good" with that Sakura hung up

Syaoran was looking at her surprisingly and thought 'People calls me Mr. Knows-nothing-but-work'. Tomoyo and Eriol no surprise to them, they know her like that.

"But Sakura you just arrived and u need rest. You didn't even sleep in plane at all and…" said Tomoyo with worries for her best friend, but was interrupted buy

"Will u just Stup up, and just tell me why u did stopped me?" said with irritated voice of Sakura

"Fine, I was saying that I think I will go with Eriol"

"Like I Care" with that she walking the way out of plane following by them then Sakura's phone rang

"Hello"

-Ma'am, there is going Mr. David Agric want make a deal-

There she goes again talking about her work. Syaoran was startled. They were out of the plane. Sakura went in separate way from them.

/ At the front gate of the airport /

Eriol, Tomoyo and followed by Syaoran were getting inside limousine. Tomoyo and Eriol was already in but Syaoran notice a black Lamborghini Murceilago Roadstar in front of his limousine. But then he notice an amazing sight…Sakura came out of the door, she put on her black sunglass, her hair was flying behind. She walked towards the black Lamborghini Murceilago Roadstar, the driver bowed and handed her the key and opened the door. She took her seat and drove away. Syaoran staring at the turn where she drove, until…

(AN: Remember Sakura lives like normal life. **So it must b a question that why did Sakura have black Lamborghini Murceilago Roadstar of $319,000? It was a gift from Touya on her 17 th Birthday. Sakura didn't wanted but Touya was stubborn as well, so she has to agree.)**

"Hey! Man are u come or what?" said Eriol bring Syaoran don't to Earth

"Yeah!" With that he got in and also drove away

**Next Ch-3:****The Nagging Bro**

**  
**

-Where r u?-

" On my way home"

"What do u even no what time it is?...

**AN:** Thanks for Review…. **RVIEW REVIEW** more and I will update first….

**Reminding the fun is not start _yet_ so keep reading, it's after marriage.**


	4. The Nagging Bro!

AN: Oops... SORRY I did spelling mistake, may b there is more... SORRY

Ch**-3**:**The Nagging Bro **

Or

**Fight with Brother**

She walked towards the **black Lamborghini Murceilago Roadstar**, the driver bowed and handed her the key and opened the door. She took her seat and drove away. Syaoran staring at the turn where she drove, until…

"Hey! Man are u come or what?" said Eriol bring Syaoran don't to Earth

"Yeah!" With that he got in and also drove away

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After working all day, Sakura went to her black Lamborghini Murceilago Roadstar out side of the TS Company. She was on her way home, then she mobile started to ring, she picks it with out seeing the name.

"Kinomoto speaking."

-Ok, it's me Touya Kinomoto if u know who I m, that is?-

"Just talk why u called. **_Bro_**" especial keeping a pressure in 'Bro'

-Where r you?-

"On my way home"

-WHAT DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHAT TIME IT IS? It's 12:59 am. YOU SHOULD BE WAY BED BY NOW.-

"Stop nagging. I was busy with business, not roaming around."

**-At least I will be happy if you even roam around. What you know? You know work and work and nothing else. You even forget US. You went to America for half month. Didn't even think it's necessary to CALL US. We are not seeing you for half month, you didn't even call to say you were BACK**- Sakura not taking any of those in her mind, but as '_blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah,_ and _blah, blah…_' she yawn and continue driving. The words of her Bro was going in from one ear and out from another. –**Toji is crying to talk you and sees you everyday**. And…-

"Give a break. I m tried"

Touya muttered 'Why wouldn't you be' and said controlling his temper as best as he can -deep breathe-

**-Fine**. I want to see your face here at 7:30 am sharp and going to have breakfast with us.-

"Oops… _sorry_, but I have a meeting to attend at 8:00 am **sharp."**

**-**Ok come here at 7:00 am, have breakfast and drop Toji at school and after picking up him, you are spending whole day with he, even if you have a meeting or work, he still will be with **you**. Got that.-

"Whatever. Bye" with a yawn and hung up.

She reached at her own house, takes a shower and went to bed.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-- Morning at 6:00am --

Sakura shot her eyes wide and sat on the bed, the sweats were run down her face, 'Why I won't it leave me alone, every morning the same thing, all these years… WHY? I tried of these' she screamed mentally. She stood up and walked downstairs and out from the backdoor to her garden.

She walked around trying to forget the horror that is still haunting her for years now. But no help at all, she still can't forget the horrible scream, pain that she saw, cry and the lifeless hand in her hand. She can't forget it no matter what. But why? No one can help her, no one. She took a deep breathe and walk inside.

She saw it was 6:25 am, already. She ran to her room, took a shower in 5 min. and she started her way to New Kinomoto Mansion at 6:30 am. Her house is away far it will it will take half an hour to reach there.

-- New Kinomoto Mansion --

She stopped her car front of the main entrance of the mansion. A servant opened the door of the car and bowed. Sakura got out of the car handed the key to the servant to park the car and enter the house and straight to living, where Touya was standing.

"So you are here." Said Touya

"Yeah, so?" Replied Sakura with boring tone

"Sakura, you rea…" was interrupted by

"Sir, there call for from Mr. Li" a butler of the house or most pacific 'mansion'

"Hold on a sec." said Touya and turned back to Sakura and here goes again, "Sakura, you really need t..." interrupted again by a cheerful voice

"Aunt Sakuraaaa…" a 5 years old Toji running down the stairs and straight to Sakura, she keened down and hugged her only nephew. "I MISSED YOU. MISSED YOU SO MUCH AUNT SAKURA." Still kept on hugging.

Touya 'I give up' he muttered under his breathe and turned to the butler "Give the phone" with frustration, the butler handed the phone to Touya and he **undoes** the '**hold**' button and walked to another room.

Kaho can down and saw Touya going to another room with phone with an irritated face, and on other side Toji hugging his most favorite Aunt. She walked to them. Sakura saw her sister-in-law and stood up with Toji in her arms.

"Good morning. So what's with your Brother" said Kaho looking at the direction Touya went, and then back to Sakura

"The same hack off speech. How are you, Kaho?" Said Sakura and looking at Toji in her arms, who was looking at her with a big smile and his small arms around her neck.

"Good and happy. How about you?" Relied Kaho.

"Same as usual. Not bad at all" said Sakura

"Aunt, where were you? I missed you; I will not let you go, anymore. I love you. You not go. You stay with me. Won't you? Won't You?" Toji said to his dearest Aunt, before she could say

"Ok, enough talk, now let's go for breakfast." His mom said.

Toji jump down from Sakura's arms and run towards their dinning room and shouting, "Aunt is back... YEAH!!! She will spend day with me!!", following by Kaho and Sakura, later joined by Touya.

-- At the dinning table --

Toji took seat beside Sakura, Kaho in the right side of Touya and Touya on his head chair. All of sudden

"Oh, When are you gonna learn to LIVE?" said Touya

Sakura knew answering back to her brother would missing her meeting, so she kept as vigorously as she always did preparing for meeting in her as if Touya bother.

"… You never give a break Ever, do u Touya?" replied Sakura, trying her best to keep her voice calm. For Touya _this is too much_

"JUST BECAUSE YOU ARE SUCESSFUL BUSINESS LADY, IT DOESN'T MEAN, YOU **HAVE TO _LIVE IN IT_**. THERE ARE SO MANY THINGS IN LIFE, **WHICH** YOU MISS JUST LIKE **THAT**, WITHOUT **EVEN BOTHER** TO TAKE **A LOOK AT IT.** HAVE YOU EVERY THOUGHT **ABOUT _YOUR FUTURE_**, **YOUR PERSONAL LIFE, YOUR HAPPINESS**, YOUR **_LIFE-PARNER_**, YOUR …….!!?!?!?!" When Touya said 'Life-parker' that is it, Sakura won't take anymore

"OH, **JUST SHUT UP!!!!**" Sakura replied with a frown, "I DON'T CARE, IF I DON'T HAVE A LIFE, and **_INFACT_** I AN **_COMPLETELY HAPPY_** AND CONTENTED WITH **MY LIFE. **AND IF I AM BUSY MORE IT'S YOUR FAULT. HOW **MANY** TIMES YOU GO ON VACATION **_EVERY YEAR_**, JUST TO FIND THAT **STUPID SO-CALLED** '**_HAPPINESS_**'? EVER THOUGHT? **LATE ME ANSWER**, MORE THEN **20 TIMES**!! AND WHO TAKES CARES OF YOUR COMPANIES? **_ME_** And AS I **AM HAPPY** WITH MY LIFE AS IT IS. SO, DON'T **_DARE_** TO INTERFERE IN IT. **_YOU LIVE YOUR LIFE AND LET ME LIVE IN PEACE!!!_**"

"**YEAH!!** SURE YOU'RE **_BUT_** THE PEOPLE THEY ARE NOT AT ALL ABOUT YOU, **_LIVING LIKE THESE_** AT ALL." -deep breathe- "OK, FINE AT LEAST YOU COME AND VISIT US, GIVE A BREAK TO YOUR WORK.OK, LEAVE US BESIDE, BUT **WHAT ABOUT** TOJI? HE IS ALWAYS GOING ON- 'Aunt is going to do this.', 'Aunt is going to do that.', 'Aunt is the best.', 'She taking me there…' and 'blah, blah, blah', **BUT YOU HARDLY SHOW** UP. EVERY THOUGHT WHAT HE FELT, **_NEVER!!!_** YOU ARE MUCH CONCENTRATED IN **_YOUR OWN WORLD_** THAT **YOU CAN'T SEE ANYTHING BEYOND AND YOU WANT ME** TO BELIEVE **_THAT YOU ARE OK?!?!?!?!_** **HOW ARE YOU, OK?!?!?!?!**

"**_I AM FINE_**. I DON'T NEED YOU TO CARE ABOUT **_ME!!_**" said Sakura in frustration.

"But I care, you are my sister. I want you to be happy. DON'T YOU SEE THAT? LOOK…!!!" Touya was interrupted by

"**_ENOUGH!!!_** CAN WE HAVE THE BREAKFAST IN **_PEACE_**?" Said Kaho, by slapping her hands on the table, and stand up.

"Sorry" said Touya leaning his head down and started to eat his breakfast.

At last some peace, Sakura trying to finish her breakfast fast, (not the way in anime eps) when she felt tugging in her skirt, she turned and saw Toji with puppy watery eyes said

"You are still spending the day with me, aren't you?"

"Yes, sweetie" said Sakura, and ruffled his hair.

Next Ch-4: Stupid Nerd

AN: I have change the name of ch-3 and keep looking. **The fun is after marriage** I promise. You will see how the keep it on. If there is mistakes m I truly Sorry. I don't have time check if I find later I will edit it. Sorry, P**LZZZZZZZ _REVIEW_**


	5. Stupid NERD!

AN: Oops… _mistake again_. This chapter can b boring. BUT PLZZZZZ don't stop reading it

Ch-**4**: **Stupid** **_NERD_!!!**

In same day of Sakura's fight with her Brother in New Kinomoto Mansion, but let us go back and see what was going on outside…

In the busy road of Tomoeda, people were busy, tension of there own world. There we can find a crowd of people crossing the road, but if we look closer we can see a … **_nerd,_** who was skinny, wearing glasses, parts his hair has bad acne, likes computers is smart and wearing a button-up shirts and holding the files closely and reading it with nervousness all over his face. And with that face he entered a** biggest** building, Kinomoto Corporation.

/ Few Hours later /

Outside of the interview room, we see find the jumping nerd…

"I GOT THE JOB!!! YEAH!!! I GOT IT", shouted the nerd, people were looking at in weirdly.

"Excuse me, I am here to show you your working place. You are starting the work from today?" Said an old man named Eden who was ordered by his boss.

"Oh…ah…hai, s-, sure, sir." The nerd

(Going back to Sakura)

---Kindergarden---

"So Aunt you are coming to pick me up?" asked Toji

"Yes, Toji, and before you ask again, yes, also you are spending the day with me," Relied Sakura

"YEAH!!! Ok see later Aunty Sakura." Said Toji, shouting and running to the building

Sakura drove away to TS Company be for getting late for her meeting.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

---TS Company---

She made in time for her meeting and finished it. And walked back to her room and started her work on files, reading them and signing them. When all of a sudden her mobile rang, she got annoyed and picked it

"Who is it?" in a roared voice

-Your brother. And may, I ask where are you?-

"Office. Why?" Not in a happy mood

-Because, you should be on your way for Toji."

"I still have half an hour."

-Yes. But I want you to go and get him and then come to my office I need you check a files and sign…-

"Send it here."

-No…let me finish. I need it here, you are gonna sign it and then leave with Toji.-

"Fine, you already waste a lot of my time." And hung up. Touya was about to say 'bye'

Sakura walked out of her cabin to Mary.

"Mary, I am going out. I will be in Kinomoto Corporation and then to Daidouji Fashions, ok?" Sakura said as Mary stood up.

"Ok, Ma'am"

Sakura walk off the building to her car.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

/ Li Hotel / (Li family has a costly hotel in Japan, so Syaoran is staying there.)

Syaoran was working on his laptop, but the one thing was in his mind was Sakura. '_**Oh, I wish I could see her again and again…uh…I mean, no don't think about that, stupid. I am love with Sakura. Can't believe it, but she is so different, her auburn hair, her beautiful emerald eyes… **-sigh-** but something isn't right here. Why those beautiful eyes were so lonely and sad…why ar…'**_

RING, RING

Syaoran came down to earth and got the phone.

"Hello!" said Syaoran

- Is this Mr. Li Syaoran? - A female voice

"Yes."

- I am from Kinomoto Corporation. Mr. Touya Kinomoto wants you to come and meet him, now. If it's not a problem, Sir? -

"Sure. I will be there."

-Thank You.-

Syaoran hung up and got ready and out of the hotel.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura picked up Toji and drove towards the Kinomoto Corporation.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

/ Kinomoto Corporation /

Syaoran walked inside and was on his way to the reception when heard the lady with curled golden-yellow hair was talking with a black short haired lady and a man with blond hair. When he walked closer when he heard…

"Mrs. Kinomoto is so beautiful." Said the curled golden-yellow haired lady

"Oh, I could see her, one time face to face. She is angel…" said short black haired lady

"Mr. Touya Kinomoto is so **_lucky_** to have a beauty like her. I wish I could be in his place." Relied blond haired man

"What Mr. Kinomoto is so handsome you are no close to him. And they deserve each other." said short black haired lady

"Hey, don't say tha…" he was about to say but interrupted by

"Hey guys, Mrs. Kinomoto is here with her child." Said the nerd, pass by Syaoran and towards his desk.

Others also, they also don't want to make a bad expression.

Syaoran turned around to see who this Mrs. Kinomoto is, he was hearing about. Then he saw and gasped the lady wear business suit, her auburn hair was tied up in a bun, her beautiful emerald eyes and she was holding a child hand and walked pass by him to the reception,

The only he could only mutter under his breathe was, 'S..Sa…**_Sakura_**…'

(To let you guys know **the two ladies and the man were talking about Mrs. Kinomoto and the one said she had deep brown waist long hair, her kid, Toji and other stuffs to one another, the _nerd_ was there he heard them and later _walked away be fore Li came_.)**

No one notice but the blond haired man stood up from his seat and slowly walk towards the nerd's, he put his one hand on the nerd's mouth so he can't scream (definitely don't won't any attention especially Sakura Kinomoto or else he is fired) and another around his waist and dragging him backwards out of the room, to the coffee room.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

/ Coffee Room / (no one can hear anything, it was far away)

"You…" closed his eyes (blond haired guy) -**Deep breathe**- and shot it open

"STUPID"

"Aha..a…what?" in timid voice of the nerd

"STUPID, WHO THE HECK TOLD YOU THAT, SHE IS **_'Mrs. KINOMOTO'? SHE IS MISS KINOMOTO…SAKURA KINOMOTO."_**

"You guys told Mrs. Kinomoto was beautiful and…"

"OFCORSE SHE IS AFTER ALL SHE IS THE FAMOUS MODEL IN THE WORLD, SAKURA KINOMOTO. DON'T YOU SEE TV?"

"Ahaa…aaa..."

"SHE NOTHING LOOKS LIKE Mrs. KINOMOTO? OH, never mind. Who am I tell anyway? He turned to leave when

"You guys also said she had deep brown waist long hair."

"GOD, CAN'T YOU SEE THE DIFFERENCE? SHE HAS **_AUBURN HAIR,_** NOT **_DEEP BROWN, STUPID."_** with that he walk out, leaving the nerd

-- "Aha……" confused…

AN: don't hate me; I won't keep it that long. After another chapter it will be revealed.

But** fun** will start after, in **married life**.


	6. Crazy PEOPLE

An: This chapter can be crazy and little boring so I m gonna add something extra just for fun, I hope you guys like it.

Ch-**5**: **Crazy People**

"Yes Ma'am" said lady in the reception

"Tell Mr. Kinomoto I am here." Said Sakura in straight face

"But Ma'am, he is in the conference…" interrupted

"I Want Him In His Cabin, **_Now_**." Sakura in an angry voice in slow motion

"But… Yes Ma'am, I am calling him right away" give up as she doesn't want to lose her job

"Good" not in a pleasant voice said Sakura and walked way with Toji in Touya's cabin

On the other hand, Syaoran was 'NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! It can't be. It can't. For the **_first_** time I EVER LOVED a girl and…and I LOST her, before I could GET her… NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, Why ME??? Of ALL the people in the world. WHY??...' lost in his own mental world.

(AN: I will be with Syaoran later)

/ Conference Room /

Touya was talking and showing the slides in the meeting **_RING. RING._**

He picked it up

"I told you not to disturb." In angry

-But Sir, Kinomoto is here…-

"Sakura" in questioning way

-Yes sir and she want you to be in your cabin right a way.-

"Oh, yes I did call her. I will be right there."

-Thank sir. - sighing in relief

Touya hung up and looked at the clients. "I will be back. Problem Sister."

Everyone understood every **_well. _**Touya walked out of the room.

/ Touya's Cabin / (where Sakura n Toji was)

Touya just opened the door and when

"Could you hurry up? I have a shoot at Daidouji Fashions." An irritated Sakura

"Yeah, sure." Replied Touya, and walked in. Toji jumped out of the couch and run towards Touya.

"Hi Daddyiiiiiii!" Touya keen down and put Toji up in his arms

"How is my strong boy?" Touya said as he walked towards Sakura and said, "Sakura the file is there I want you sign it. It is about the new contract we gone finalized today. Read it and sign, we need the sign of you and me. " Touya and continue to talk to Sakura about contract, and Sakura who thought not to say anything or else she gonna miss her shoot

* * *

/ Outside Touya's Cabin / 

Where Syaoran was standing, looking into the cabin through the sound proved glass window and crying mentally, **_'I can't believe it, she is taken… but don't you think it's weird. I mean he looks so older than her… may be they were in love anything can happen in 'love'…. I never want to marry someone I don't love, but I one I love is m...ma…marr…married. What I am gonna do. Tell me what will I do? - whining mentally- _**

**_Heart (angel): do you truly love her?_**

'**Yes_'_**

**_Mind (evil): Then break them up or kill him and win her heart._**

**_Heart: NOoo…. If you love her then leave her, let her be happy as she is._**

**_Mind: What!?!? No don't you love. You have to get her, or else you know every well that you will never love anyone else and be alone forever and ever._**

'**But I don't wanna make her unhappy. I want her to be happy with me._'_**

_**Mind: Look at her. She is so irritated with that 'man', she doesn't look happy at all.**_

'**Argh!!! Stop it!! Stop it!! let her be as she wants to. I can't believe I am getting mentally sick. I…_'_**

Syaoran was interrupted when Touya went pass by him and didn't even notice. Syaoran look back again. He saw Sakura was sitting and reading the file, she was in her full concentration.

Toji on the other hand was bored, when he thought some how he can have fun, sudden he got an idea. He started to seek behind Sakura and he pulled off Sakura's clip and run front of the table. Sakura was caught in startled as her hair flew up at her back and she looked at Toji, who was looking innocently at her. Sakura started to run after him around the cabin to get back her clip, she knows that she is gonna be late but she also knows that Tomoyo herself gonna make things late as she always did and she can get her time to make Toji happy just for time being and as she also finished up reading just have to sign it.

Syaoran was looking as in 0.0 '**_Wow, she is so amazing, I can't believe my eyes. How can some be this beautiful? I never see such a beauty before in my entire life. She face so a..amazing, her eyes, her hair coming over her and bounce as it goes up and down, she doesn't have a smile, still she as pretty as ever I want. Even she is frowning she still looks so…so ..ah .. Sexy…huh? What?!! Di..did I ..just thought that. I am getting crazy about he.r…._**' He was surrounded by his crazy thought when all of a sudden…

"Excuse me. But are you Mr. Li Syaoran?" asked the reception lady with curled golden-yellow hair

"Uh..y..Yes." replied Syaoran in dazedly

"Oh, Mr. Li. Mr. Kinomoto is asked you to joined him in the conference room. Would you please follow me I will show you the way?"

"Sure. Go ahead." Replied Syaoran

The lady started to walk, Syaoran turned and took one last glance at Sakura and walked away to reception thinking, '**_I Hope I don't act stupid in front others because of Mr. KINOMOTO._**' Gritting his teeth and clench his fist.

* * *

/Touya's Cabin / 

"Toji come here and get me back my clip." Said the frowning Sakura

"Nah. Nah" said by shaking his head and run away from Sakura. Sakura played a lot, **now** no time

"Fine. I will not going with you again or talking anymore." Said as she took her seat

Toji stop running and got little sad thinking of not getting to meet his one and only **the **most favorite Aunt again and walk back to her saying,

"Ok.Ok, but please don't stop talking to me or spend time with me. You know I love you so much Aunty. Please talk to me I will be good. Do what ever you tell me to do." Said with his watery eyes as if he is almost going to cry.

Sakura got down from the seat and ken down leveling up with Toji and hugged him as he hugged back tightly.

"Hey how can I stay without talking to my one and only the best nephew, huh? Who always give me a look with those big puppy eyes of his." said Sakura as Toji giggled. Sakura said "Let's go a get you some ice-cream and then we will head to see your crazy Aunty Tomoyo, ok?" as Toji chuckled more.

"Hmm, let's go." Toji took Sakura's hand after Sakura signed the file and give the file to the reception and walk out of the building.

* * *

/ Daidouji Fashions / 

"Oh my God, is everything ready Sakura will be here any minute. Wait a minute. Where is the file? AAAAAaaa… WHERE IS THE FILE? WHERE??? Where? where?? WHERE IS TI???????" Tomoyo was shouting as she run around the room looking when all of a sudden, "AKANE!!!!!!!! Akane…Where is She?" she run out of her cabin to the door she turn her head and saw Akane, the girl with black short hair up to nick and black eyes covered with glasses. She was sitting and looking down at…. "ARGH!!! Not again" Tomoyo growled in angry and walked towards her and the slap her two hands together and bowed her head down

"Could You PLEASE Stop reading Science Book here?" Tomoyo said bowing her head in angry

"But…I just wanna know how the heart works and the other stuffs." Said Akane in innocent voice

"FOR GOODNESS SAKE, it's A FASHION HOUSE not SCIENCE HOUSE or BRAIN house."

"But I just..."

"NO!!! Buts FROM YOU. If you wanted to be a Doctor, then WHY DIDN'T YOU JOINED A MEDICAL Session."

"Because I get dizzy when I see b..bl ...blo…"

"It's BLOOD. OH GOODNESS SAKE, why don't you read you books at house…" Tomoyo's voice slowed down and started to muttered, 'no, no poor Ranma gonna get bored if she sticks to her, bookS. But Ranma is the same, though he can to her wife (Akane) from China. And I just can't fire her either, she is very intelligent in looking after my accounts and I can make very good profit for her mathematic brain.' Tomoyo sighed and looked at Akane she was read THE Book Again, "ARGH!!" Tomoyo closed the book and said "Please, stop reading now, Sakura will be here any minute. I will give you time to read, I promise."

"Ok. But…ah...Can I just read three more pages, please?" in timid voice

"AAAARGHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!" - **Deep Breathe**- "Fine, just get give me the file, you Brain-niac" Tomoyo told her and giving up. She took the file and left Akane to read her StUpId book.

(AN: THIS Akane and Ranma are not from Ranma1/2, I repeated THIS Akane and Ranma are not from Ranma1/2, But she existed in **my world**, she is one of my friend and trust me, she is such a Brain-niac and Weirdo. She gonna kill me if she find out I write about her in web. Oh, Please feel free to **write **her e-mail at "**marinemysticblues" **ID of gmail or **"doomavengers91"** ID of yahoo.** Help me in_ teasing _her.)**

After Sakura came, they had the shoot and other stuffs. Later after the shoot Tomoyo said to Sakura that the song Sakura sang in Tomoyo's album was very popular and Sakura is getting a contract. But Sakura said no way she is busy for 9 months, if they want her to take the deal then it will be when she is free and with that she left with Toji.

* * *

/ Kinomoto Corporation Conference Room / 

The meeting just finished and everyone leave the room except Touya and Syaoran. Syaoran was about to leave when

"Oh, Mr. Li we gotta talk about the deal? Touya said

"Uh-Oh, Yes, of course." Relied Syaoran with little blood boiling inside thinking '_This is the guy that married my…my Love._'

"Ok, then let's us talk now. If you don't have a problem that is?" said Touya with little getting clue that Syaoran is heating and in entire meeting Syaoran had fire in his eyes, but don't know why

"Yeah, I don't mind." Syaoran said trying his best to keep his politeness

"Ok, then. As we know the deal needs almost a years to complete, as fast we start it gonna finish first. So the deal was…………………………………." Touya continued about their business

(AN: Sorry guy I don't Know that much about business.)

Syaoran on other hand trying his best to concentrate but his evil mind was interrupting.

_Mind: Kill him. Kill him NOW. No one is here. Only you and him. Just push him down the window just push him down...kill him...kill him…KILL HIM. _

"STOP IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" shouted Syaoran by standing up from his seat. Touya stop talking and look at him weirdly and blinking, then

"Is there something wrong with the deal or something, Mr. Li?" asked Touya in confusion

"Ah..uh…No, not sorry I was…"Said Syaoran but was interrupted by

KNOCK.KNOCK

"Come in." said Touya

His secretary walked in "Sir, your wife called and told me to remind you that you suppose to have a lunch with her."

Touya looked at his watch and said "Oh God, I am late, no wonder she called." And looked at Syaoran, "I so Sorry Mr. Li, but I have to go. Why don't we talk about it later? How about tomorrow at my house? Oh, tomorrow is Sakura's birthday. We have a party. Please do come and then we can talk about the deal. Do you have any plan tomorrow, night?

"No." said Syaoran in dumbstruck

"Oh that is Wonderful then see you tomorrow night. Have a nice day." Said Touya as he walked out the room, following his secretary, leaving Syaoran alone in the room. Syaoran clenched his hand to fist in angry '_He is going in lunch with MY SAKURA……..._'

And keep on thinking as walked out of the building.

* * *

/ Li Hotel / 

Syaoran walked inside his room as he throw his coat on chair and slam himself down in the bed. And tried to cool down and his the radio and listen the song which was playing

_... for some reason I just  
(can't get over us)  
And **I'm stronger then this**  
(enough is enough)  
**No more walkin' 'round  
With my head down**  
I'm so over being blue  
Cryin' over you_

_**And I'm so sick of love songs**  
So tired of tears  
So done with wishing you were still here  
** Said I'm so sick of love songs so sad and slow  
So why can't I turn off the radio?**_

_Gott……………_

Syaoran POV

_I heard enough, I pick up the remote. If you can't turn off, then I will, as I turn it off. I lay down back close my eyes and flash of ….-sigh- Oh, Sakura. Hey wait a sec, my eye shot opened as I sit up. Tomorrow is her birthday. I can see her again. YAY!!! But That 'MAN' gonna be there too,… with her. AAAAAAAAAARRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHH!!!..._

* * *

**NEXT **Ch-**6**: **Thank GOD!!!!**

******AN:** Ok. This chap was boring I know nothing much to add that why I add my friend, Akane in here for ur entertainment and to know how she is. A total Wierdo,… Yep..i know… sorry for delay. I'm busy so it gonna take time for next ch. SORRY but plzzzzz keep on reading I will try my best to **go to their wedding as soon as possible. And plzzzzz REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW plzzzzzzzzz. Do REVIEW me… Let me know how you think about it…**


	7. She is SINGLE? YAY!

AN: I M SOOO SORRY FOR MISTAKES, I M HORRIBLE : ( in English. And this is to **'just 2say' **can u tell me where can I find beta reader, the one u advice me.

Ch-**6**: **Thank GOD!!!**

Or

**She is SINGLE. YAY!!!**

**1st April**

The day was normal for everyone even Sakura with her meetings. But not for Syaoran, as he was getting mentally crazy. Touya and his family had through a party for Sakura's birthday. Toji was very happy as it is his one and only favorite Aunt's birthday.

(I will just leave the day and went to the night)

/ New Kinomoto Mansion / (Sakura's Birthday Party)

The hall was full of people. Everyone was there Touya, Kaho, Toji, Tomoyo, Eriol, Tomoyo's mom, Syaoran, Akane, her husband Ranma, Mary and other clients as they don't have enough relatives. But guess who wasn't there the birthday girl herself, yep Sakura.

"Where the heck is THAT GIRL?" said Touya in angry

"Did you call her?" said Kaho

"YES, I did 3 hours ago, now its 8: 30 pm. Sakura is getting late for her surprise. Tomoyo is waiting for her, with her dress." Said Touya and continued, "I am calling her, AGAIN."

/ TS Company /

Sakura was in her seventh meeting in her day. And all of a sudden phone rang,

"Who is it?" Sakura in frustration as she on the speaker

-SAKURA WHERE ARE YOU?-

"Who else could be? My Bro himself"

-Where. Are. You.?-

"In meeting. Why?"

- /_deep breathe_/ is the speaker open?-

"Yeah." Relied Sakura not understand why

-Good- Touya said and then, -/_deep breathe_/ EVERYONE Scram. OUT, OUT, NOW!!! BEFORE I FIRE YOU ALL, GET OUT, GET OUT OF THE ROOM. OUT, NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!-

Everyone scram out of the room and leaving Sakura in dumbfound, enough is enough she is not going to take this anymore.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?" Sakura yelled, she could strangled Touya, lucky for him he was not there

-I told you to come here 3 HOURS AGO, but I can't see you, because YOU ARE NOT HERE-

"Why do I have to be there anyway." Said Sakura

-You come here as a good girl, by yourself or I will drag you here just like the last time I did. - said Touya in a cool voice

Sakura was about to say 'yeah, right' but then she remembered how Touya's bodyguards drag her to the mansion, last time.

"Fine. I will be there in 15 min." and with that she hung up.

**15 min Later**

/ New Kinomoto Mansion /

After Sakura reach there Tomoyo made her ready.

During make up Tomoyo told

"Sakura, why don't you take off your cherry blossom locket off? You never took it off, not even when you do your shoots."

"Tomoyo, I have told you before, and I will tell you again. I will not take it off, now or ever." Said Sakura

Sakura wore a light pink that goes just above her knee and shows her perfect curve of her body, with matched shoes. But she still has her cherry blossom locket around her neck.

**After 10 min**

**In Hall**

**Syaoran POV**

**_Where is she? Where? I can't wait to see her, her magnificent hair, her charming face, her…I was distracted when that guy…that one…Mr. Touya Kinomoto started saying_** "Ladies and gentlemen, sorry for keep you waiting, for so long. You guys can know why. Ok, no more waiting. Thank you so much for coming to the birthday party of my loved one." **_ARGH!!!!!!! I am GONNA KILL HIM!!!!!!_**

"You guys know her definitely; she is very dear to me**_." WHAT??? HOW CAN HE SAY THOSE THINGS IN FRONT OF ME!!! He is her h..hus…husband -whining mentally- Why??? _**

"She very intelligent, smart, wonderful, amazing, **arrogant**, uh…I mean adorable (**_Touya said 'arrogant' by gritting his teeth_**) and not to mention a beauty." **_He is right in this all, but wait a minute, did he just say arrogant?_**

"She one of the very person is close to my heart and I really care about her, _what she hardly believe that _(Touya muttered under breathe)" **_Did he said something? I didn't' get it._**

"I love very much." **_HE IS DEAD. DEAD, FOR SURE. _**

"So now give a big hand to gorgeous, Sakura Kinomoto."**_ OH… God she is coming. She is coming I can't wait. Oh God, here she comes. Wow… she is walking down the stairs I gasp and I heard others guys in the room did the same… Argh!!! I wanna go and give them all a painful dead…ah, but now Sakura was looking stunning in her light pink dress, wow, I can even see her amazing legs…_**-_cough_-…. **_What was that I say?_** -_deep breath_- **_her outstanding curved body, and my most favorite part, her fabulous deep emerald green eyes, they are the most incredible things I have every se…en…Argh!!!...HOW Dare that guy (Touya) go near her and raise his hand towards her,… and sh…she just took it. NO!!!!!!!!!!!! Why? She took her hand Why??? I Love Her... So much_**. **_He is her husband. Why???_**. -_Whining mentally again_-

**End of Syaoran POV**

The party was going quite fine. Syaoran was looking at no one but Sakura. Sakura was busy talking about her deals; yes, some of her clients were also there. Touya was talking to his friends or clients, then he first time noticed Syaoran. Touya walked towards him.

"Oh, Mr. Li, I didn't noticed you came. Thank you so much. Are you in enjoying the party?" Touya asked very politely

"Uh…Yes. Very much." Replied Syaoran trying to keep his cool

"Well, that's good. Let me introduce to my wife." Touya said as he raised his hand left side and holding his drink in his right hand.

'**_Oh, Why? He has to introduce his wife now. Oh, my God, his left hand is directly point towards Sakura. NO!!! Wait a second who she the lady just walked front of Sakura? She is coming this way. And Mr. Kinomoto just wrapped his left hand around her waist. What's happening?..._**' Syaoran thought.

"Meet my love, my wife, Mrs. Kaho Kinomoto…." Touya said looking towards Syaoran

"You mean she is your wife?" asked Syaoran in O.O

"Yes, she is. Any doubt?" said Touya, and then turned to Kaho and said, "…and Honey meet Mr. Syaoran Li, he my new partner of the deal. He is still young but he is very talented."

"You mean like our Sakura." Kaho said looking towards Touya and turned her head to Syaoran, "Nice to meet you, Mr. Li."

"Nice to meet you too, Mrs. Kinomoto." Asked Syaoran

"Mom and Dad." Said Toji tugged his mom and dad's dresses.

"Oh, how is my boy?" Touya said and then said to Syaoran. "Oh, and this is our one and only son Toji Kinomoto." Syaoran just nodded still he is not out of his startled world. Toji just give him a glare for some reason he doesn't like this guy here.

"Come Toji, let's us go." Said Kaho as he took his hand and give a kiss to Touya and walked away. Touya just turned to Syaoran to talk when…

"Touya, now can I leave this party?" Touya and Syaoran turned their heads towards the voice and voice belongs to no one else but Sakura herself.

"No, not at all. It's a party for you not for us." Touya said to Sakura and then remember Syaoran there, so he turned to Sakura and then to Syaoran and said, "Oh, Sakura meet Mr. Li Syaoran, he the new partner of our new deal. And Mr. Li this is my one and only sister, **_Miss_** Sakura Kinomoto"

Syaoran thought, '_**Miss… -**breathe out in relief**- Thank GOD!!!**_'

Sakura said, "Pleased to meet you, Mr. Li."

"Oh, please do call me Syaoran and pleasure is all, mine." Syaoran relied as he took Sakura hand and kissed her knuckles.

"I do still prefer Mr. Li." Said Sakura, not in a pleasant voice at all and pulled back her hand.

Touya looked at them weirdly; there was award silent between them, but did get the idea of their future. Touya didn't want to keep Sakura's bad behavior forward when all of a sudden music started to play.

"Sakura, let's us go for a dance." Said Touya, Sakura was about to disagree when Touya drag her to the dance floor.

While Touya and Sakura were dancing, though Sakura was never happy, and Touya was looking for Kaho. Syaoran was looking at Sakura only. Sakura saw Kaho and that her Bro was looking for her.

"Sis-in-law is there, go to her and leave me alone." Said Sakura

"No. I can't leave you in the middle of the dance, sis." Said Touya as he saw Syaoran and idea blink in his head and said, "Oi, Mr. Li, Why don't come and dance with my sis, while I go to my wife." And then he whispered something in Sakura's ear and then he pulled Syaoran by hand and put his and Sakura's together and run off to his wife.

"Uh…Shall we?" asked Syaoran is a shy voice

"Whatever." Asked irritated Sakura as she took his hand, and remember what her Bro whispered in her ear, '**_Enjoy the dance or else I will fire you_**' what the heck her Bro is thinking.

Syaoran gulped as he wrapped his arm around Sakura's tiny waist and as Sakura put her hand on the shoulder with 'not bothering' face. They move slowing step by step as moving their body with the music.

Syaoran's thought '_**Oh my God, Oh my God, I am dancing with her, the girl of my dreams, my love, my life and everything. The most importantly She Is SINGLE!!! YAY!!! I am the most, luckiest guy in the world. -**Deep breathe**- Oh God, I can stay like this for ever. I can live by holding this beauty in my arms for my entire life. I love her smell, her silky hair, her pink lips,… lips… Oh God those lips are so close to me, I can easily ki…kiss them, ah not now not now it's just the beginning. She still can be mine. She is the one and only person I will love and get married marry to. Ma…marry…but will she marry me?...**_'

(And here he go again)

Meanwhile, Touya and Kaho was dancing as Kaho spoke

"Don' you think they look nice together as if they were meant to be together?"

"Yeah, they really look like that. They really look good together." Said Touya, as Kaho looked at him in shocked, Touya noticed and, "What???"

"Are you sure you are Touya Kinomoto, the overprotective brother of Sakura Kinomoto? Who is now saying that his sister looks good with a **_guy_**?" asked Kaho

"Hey, I know, I am overprotective brother of Sakura Kinomoto and I m still overprotective of my sister. But I have a feeling that this guy here really can make Sakura see the meaning of the life. You know very well that I was not here with Sakura when mom and dad's accident occurred; I was not here for 4 years. I when can back after heard they die, I found a different Sakura or someone else. She was not the person I used to know; my sister was not like this she was a lot happy, cheerful and lively. But this Sakura is sad, frustrated and dead. I don't know what happen? What made her change?... I don't know what happen when I was gone? I asked Tomoyo what happened. But she also doesn't know because she was not here for two years as well. And Sakura….She never tells me…she never did?" said Touya in a guilty voice, as slowly his voice break up. Kaho hugged her husband closely, but still moving with the music.

"Don't worry. Everything will work fine in her life. It will." Said Kaho

"I hope so." Relied Touya, as he looked over Kaho's shoulder and saw Sakura and Syaoran dancing.

Toji was playing his friends, when he noticed someone was dancing with his Aunt, and the person who he didn't like. He glared towards Syaoran and he could see his Aunty Sakura was not enjoying dancing with him, so he walked straight towards them.

Syaoran was in his dream or mental world and in the meanwhile Sakura was praying so that the song stops playing, as they dance close together. When someone said

"May. I. Cut. In?"

Syaoran turned around and found no other then Toji, who was glaring at him.

"Sure." Said Syaoran as he let go of Sakura ad said, "It was a pleasured to dance with you." And kissed Sakura's hand again and walked away. Sakura was happy that the irritated was gone and she turned towards Toji and said

"Thank you." In relief

"Any time, Aunt. Any time." Said Toji in joy and continued, "Still wanna dance, Aunt."

"For repaying back,…sure." Relied Sakura but still no smile

Syaoran was about to leave when

"Mr. Li." Called Touya

"Oh, Mr. Kinomoto." Said Syaoran

"I see you are going. Did you enjoy the party?"

"Oh, yes. I did very much."

"I am sorry, for not having time to talk about the deal."

"It's ok. We will talk tomorrow or so."

"Tomorrow it is."

"Sure."

"Sweet dreams"

"Sure, you too." Said Syaoran as he walked out, thinking, '**_I will definitely have one, of my love Sakura. Should I ask him, about the proposal….._**'

**Next** Cha-**7**: **Asking Brother his Sister's Hand. **

**AN:** I don't know what guys thinking may be this chap be bored, then I m Sorry. But form the next chap the fun will start. And Plzzzzzzzzzz REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW…. And let mw know. And a bad news I can be late for the next chapter, I am really very busy. I have lots and lots of things to do, the main is Study!!!!

**AAAAAARRRRRRGGGHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	8. Author’s Note

**Author's Note:**

Hey! guys who reads my story... i am really Sorry.... for such a delay

life hav been messed

in every way, my compu crashed more 4 times... the hard disk... i lost all my doc

of story and the plot.... and had lots of exams in skool

and now college is getting my a hard time

xam is in jan

* * *

BUT i will at least try to finish 'Unwanted Love'

and if can make it on more chap for 'Sudden and Not sudden Love'

i will Really try my best..... to make time time to at least do that

* * *

it's been kinda long and i forgot my of my fav stories and some were removed like 'Tenderly Memory' by Syaoyue :((

plus if anyone knows this kind of story

i read it half but i really want to at least finish it.... feeling sooo curious, u knw

where sakura loves eriol.... i dn't remember why but she tutor syaoran..... and syaoran started o love her ..... in sakura said that she wanted kiss she want to kiss under sky full of star while raining... and she knows it's impossible but eriol is so brilliant he will find some way for sure....

later syao kiss in star night but somthing.... open water pipes or something......

Pleaseeeeeeeeeee Help Me!!!!!!!!!!!!! i hope this one is still on fanfiction..........

PLEEASSSEEEEEEEEE HEELP!!!!!!!!

and i m really sorry to disturb u guys like this

but there is no other way to communicate

if there was away to chat somehow.. or a group of fanfiction readers somewhere i would love to write there

well, tak care

i m really sorry for such a loooooooooooong 'to be continue' in a story

i hate that too sorry


End file.
